Transformation nocturne
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: La nuit d'Halloween, il peut s'en passer des choses. ça peut être le moment où on laisse parler son côté animal. Tsuna à saisit sa chance et Bel en à profité. Tsuna x Bel 27B Lemon !


**Cet humble petit PWP est sur un couple... improbable... Oui c'est ça. En tout cas, il à été écrit pour la Nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Comprendre par la que vous avez un auteur en mode zombie qui poste à 4h du matin.**

**Le défit était : de l'angoisse et les mots surnaturel, oripeaux (vêtements en loques pour ceux qui connaissaient pas) et monstre. Avec en difficulté supplémentaire une transformation animale. Qui sera ici semi-animal... parce que je donne pas encore dans la zoophilie.**

**Avec tous les rating habituels : attention, cette histoire contient un lemon, qui plus est entre deux hommes, c'est donc à vos risques et périls. **

**Voila ! Et en petit ajout supplémentaire, les personnages de sont pas à moi, ni les uns ni les autres...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était surnaturelle…. Pour la nuit d'Halloween de cette année, Reborn avait fait fort. Il avait déniché un manoir aux allures anciennes, dans un lieu parait-il réputé pour ça, en Ecosse. L'excuse qu'il avait donnée à tous les parents était « Nous partons pour un voyage linguistique leur permettant d'améliorer leur vocabulaire anglophone. » Tout ça assortit de son meilleur ton professoral et de son plus beau costume de professeur.<p>

Tout le monde avait eut le droit de partir et la Varia les avait accompagné pour palier aux idées loufoques de Reborn. Pour Tsuna, ça faisait juste une bande de timbré de plus qu'il allait devoir surveillé pour éviter qu'il ne détruise le manoir et le réduise à l'état de cendres fumantes.

En plus à leur âge… c'était une fête pour les enfants, à la limite Lambo pouvait encore aller faire la chasse aux bonbons, il n'avait que 12ans, mais était resté au Japon avec la Mama… Les autres… et bien il supposait qu'ils avaient le même âge dans leur tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

C'était à tout cela que pensait Tsuna en regardant toute la dixième génération, espoir de toute la famille Vongola alterner entre poignée de bonbon et verre de vodka, rhum ou tout ce qui contenait plus de 20% d'alcool. Et demain ils allaient s'étonner d'être malade, avec un mal de crâne carabiné et une envie de vomir récurrente.

Ils étaient tous déguisé, chacun un monstre différent tel une momie, un zombie ou un démon. C'était des costumes classiques mais très bien fait. Plus vrai que nature même. Il avait faillit faire une syncope en voyant Xanxus montrer des dents pointues plus vraies que natures. Le Vampire lui allait très bien.

Lui était apparemment déguiser en loup garou. Mais ça ne se voyait pas vraiment. Voir même c'était totalement raté. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait les costumes…

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand tout avait commencé à devenir étrange. Déjà, Reborn avait mystérieusement disparu. C'était bien un signe que quelque chose de louche allait se passer. Ensuite du brouillard avait commencé à apparaitre dans le salon où ils étaient tous réunis en nappes de plus en plus grandes. Tsuna les regarda grandir avec effroi, espérant que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait et ferait quelque chose puisque lui était totalement dépassé par les évènements. Mais, ils avaient tous dépassé le stade de la perception de la réalité.

Quand le brouillard eut monté jusqu'à sa tête, Tsuna sentit des vertiges le prendre. Bizarre, il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre. Et puis plus rien. Quand il fut de nouveau conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il faisait clair et il était seul dans le salon. Un peu effrayer, il voulu appeler les autres.

Un grognement retentit.

Le garçon sursauta et faillit gémir de frayeur. Non, il était plus fort que cela, c'était surement une idée bizarre de Reborn qui était en train de lui faire passer un énième test. Sans se relever, il visualisa la porte et se prépara à courir pour l'atteindre. En trois foulées il y était. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre, il ne s'était pas relever… En fait il avait même l'impression d'avoir utiliser ses mains pour aller plus vite… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il baissa la tête sur son propre corps. Son costume lui paraissait bien meilleur tout d'un coup…

Il se redressa pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouva dans le vestibule. Soudain en alerte, il se figea. Il y avait quelque chose qui le guettait dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose qui lui voulait du mal, il en était certain. De nouveau il visualisa la prochaine sortie, celle qui menait dehors et qui l'éloignerait de cette obscurité pesante.

Il fit un pas vers la porte.

On lui sauta de dessus dans un grand cri.

En réponse, il hurla à son tour. Un cri très animal, très viril par rapport à ses cris de souris de d'habitude. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Face à lui se tenait Xanxus, Vampire dans toute sa splendeur et visiblement près à le dévorer. Il avait même un peu de liquide rouge qui coulait le long de son menton et ses yeux de la même couleur hérissaient tous ses poils. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus pour le mordre à la gorge.

Minute. C'était une pensée trop étrange. Il fallait mieux sortir d'ici en vitesse !

Encore une fois, il fut à la porte bien plus vite que d'habitude et il sortit sans demander son reste.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la lune. Grosse. Ronde. Une pleine lune dans toute sa splendeur. Il eut une envie brutale d'hurler à la lune. A partir de ce moment, tout devient un peu plus flou. Et en même temps bien plus net. Il n'y avait plus de Decimo, plus de Dame-Tsuna. Juste ses envies et ses désirs.

Et là, son envie était de courir. A quatre pates, sous la lune qui le regardait, il se mit à galoper. Il sentait le vent dans sa fourrure. Et soudain, une odeur le fit s'arrêter net. Sa curiosité aiguisée, il se coula dans les fougères d'où provenait cette odeur entêtante, la seule pensée qui l'habitait était maintenant d'en découvrir la source.

Tsuna tomba alors sur un cimetière. Du coin de l'œil, il fit un fantôme qui ressemblait étrangement à Mukuro, mais ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça. La source de l'odeur était là.

Elle s'approchait.

Bientôt il allait lui sauter dessus.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Elle apparue. Il sauta et retomba de tout son poids dessus.

Un seul mot surgit dans son esprit. Bel. Puis il fourra son nez dans son cou et inspira profondément. Il n'allait pas le tuer. Non, il avait mieux.

De son côté, le blond regarda son attaquant sans bouger avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Il avait reconnu Tsuna. Et il devait avouer que l'avoir au dessus de lui… si fort comparé à d'habitude, si chaud… Mmh… ça le rendait toute chose…

Le loup avait sentit le changement d'odeur de son compagnon et eut un hoquet. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'à l'origine, Bel était déguisé en Incube. Et là, il avait l'impression que son corps prenait feu et que l'objet de son désir était l'être sous lui. Il le voulait tellement…. Il voulait le possédé, le marqué comme sien. En acceptant brusquement le loup qu'il sentait à la frontière de son esprit, près à lui donner tous les instincts le fit hurler, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Belphégor à l'entente de ce son. Il se tortilla inconfortablement avant de passer les mains dans le dos de Tsuna pour l'inciter à faire quelque chose. Cela sembla le réveiller puisqu'il baissa la tête vers lui. Il prit l'initiative de l'embrasser langoureusement, en y mettant tout son savoir faire.

Aussitôt, l'autre pris le contrôle de l'échange. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait contrôler quelque chose, il en profitait. Quand il lâcha les lèvres de Bel, il glissa dans son cou pour le mordiller. Il laissa une série de marques rouges sur sa peau blanche avant de décider que les vêtements étaient de trop. Toutes griffes dehors, il passa ses mains le long du corps de son nouvel amant, déchirant le tissu.

Il laissa le Prince sortir ses couteaux pour le déshabiller à son tour avant de l'embrasser de nouveau rapidement. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi excité par un homme, il voulait en découvrir plus. Ses mains partirent avant sa bouche, écartant les oripeaux qui recouvraient le corps royale d'un mouvement brusque pour aller caresser les tétons déjà tendus par le froid du blond. Un gémissement échappa à ce dernier, le poussant à continuer sur sa lancée. Après le torse, il passa à son ventre plat puis qu'un coup de griffe il arracha le reste de son pantalon.

Il allait continuer à descendre le long du corps de son partenaire quand Bel se redressa et le poussa jusqu'à être à genoux en face de lui. A son tour il l'embrassa, mordant ses lèvres dans la foulée et tirant un grognement au loup. Lui par contre ne passa pas toutes les étapes de taquineries qu'avait fait Tsuna. Il avait envie d'entrer dans le cœur du sujet au plus vite. Il n'était pas un Incube pour rien et se sentait tout près à en finir pour être enfin comblé.

Rapidement, il délaissa les lèvres de son loup pour descendre plus bas, sous sa ceinture où se trouvait ce qu'il l'intéressait réellement. La verge de Tsuna l'attendait là, gonflée et épaisse comme il en avait envie. Aussitôt, il prit le gland dans sa bouche pour le suçoter, faisant gémir puissamment son amant qui attrapa ses cheveux et les tira un peu. Petit à petit, il le prit de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle les poils pubiens châtain et que ses hanches bougent d'elles même pour rester plus longtemps dans sa bouche.

Il le laissa faire, les yeux fixé sur son visage. Ses oreilles de loup était pointées vers lui, frémissantes sous le plaisir, ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche entre ouverte laissait passer des gémissements rauques. Bel voulait le voir jouir. Parce qu'après il serait trop occupé avec son propre plaisir pour s'occuper de celui de son amant. Au contraire, ce serait à lui de le faire monter au septième ciel. Mais vu son degré d'excitation maintenant alors était uniquement en train de faire une fellation, il ne doutait pas de la puissance de son orgasme.

Il sentit les mains de Tsuna se crisper un peu plus dans ses cheveux et devina que sa fin était proche. Il mit encore plus d'ardeur à lécher le dessous de la verge avant de la prendre le plus loin possible dans sa gorge, accompagné d'un petit gémissement d'anticipation. Dans un cri un peu plus fort que les autres, le loup se crispa et se répandit dans la gorge de Bel qui avala tout sans broncher. Il eut même l'audace de venir se coller à lui en haletant à son oreille, murmurant que maintenant, c'était son tour de crier.

Obéissant à son amant royal le Decimo le rallongea par terre et l'embrassa tandis que ses doigts se glissaient jusqu'à son intimité. Le blond faillit lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas la peine de la préparer mais oublia les mots qu'il allait prononcer en sentant une phalange le pénétrer doucement.

Tsuna fut surprit de l'aisance avec laquelle son doigt avait été accueil par le corps de son partenaire, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Alors il en mit un deuxième sans attendre, entrant et sortant sous les hoquets de Bel qui aurai visiblement envie de passer tout de suite à la conclusion de leur affaire. Mais il se sentait l'esprit contradictoire, alors il prit son temps sous les malédiction sifflée en italien par le Prince mécontent. Pourtant l'ajout d'un troisième membre le fit gémir plus fort alors qu'il recourbait ses doigts pour toucher sa prostate et le faire taire définitivement.

Et ça marcha plutôt bien. A la première touche, il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son restant crispé, la bouche entre ouverte sous le plaisir. Mais après ce furent des cris qui montèrent vers le ciel à chaque fois qu'il effleurait cette zone.

Tsuna décida alors qu'il était temps d'arrêter de frustrer son amant de lui donner ce qu'il demandait. Lentement, il retira ses doigts avant de commencer à le pénétrer. C'était si chaud, si serré… Il voulait bouger, il voulait le dominer, qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre que crier son nom.

Face aux ondulations du basin de Belphégor, il commença à bouger à son tour. D'abord lentement et doucement, pour bien profiter de ce moment qui serait surement le seul et l'unique de sa vie, pendant qu'il était possédé par le loup qui lui disait d'aller plus vite, de le ravager comme il le demandait. Puis son rythme accéléra, devint plus brusque et plus précis, cognant sa prostate à chaque foi, comme si l'être mi-homme mi-animal qu'était devenu Tsuna avait conservé son Hyper-Intuition.

L'incube commença à crier de plaisir, accompagné de demandes, d'une série de « Encore ! » sonores et obéis. Il avait besoin de la délivrance qu'il sentait venir. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que le châtain prenne son sexe pour le masturber, les yeux fixé sur lui, la bouche ouverte. La main tremblante de l'assassin vint se prendre dans ses cheveux alors qu'un cri plus fort lui échappait et il essaya de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais il tomba directement dans le creux de son cou, grognant comme un animal. Quand il sentit la jouissance tendre son corps pour la deuxième fois, Tsuna planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de Bel, laissant sa marque sur le corps pâle, désormais étendu sous lui en train d'essayer de retrouver sa respiration.

La terre froide sous eux ne parvint pas à refroidir son corps brulant de loup-garou et, Belphégor collé contre lui, Tsuna sentit le sommeil le prendre alors que la brume remontait lentement autour d'eux sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde.

Le lendemain matin, le Judaime se réveilla dans un lit, dans le manoir. A première vue il était seul et parfaitement habillé de son pyjama. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou bien Bel de son côté était-il en train de se réveillé avec une marque de dent qui mettrait un moment à s'effacer ?

Et si c'était un rêve, était-il assez naze pour se retrouver saoul avec un malheureux verre de vodka-orange ?

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit mot de fin pour me donner votre avis sur ce couple improbable ? ça fait toujours plaisir :D<strong>


End file.
